tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ShokoraNeko/Request Proposition
In light of MahoInu's blog post I'd like to extend a proposition to everyone on the wiki. I'm well aware that it is hard to come up with original concepts, much less draw them, so I'd like to extend an offer. I'll take requests for drawing peoples' mews if they will either come up with their own original design or will collaborate with me on creating it. Pictures from this will be done 100% by me (meaning not from a base or anything of the sort) as digital images with cell shading for coloring. If you've any interest in this, here will be my rules: *This only applies to those whose mews do not have an original design (Meaning all their images are color overs/bases/from dress up games/etc.). If you already have an original design that you've drawn or that someone else has drawn for your mew, I'll not be drawing those as a part of this since this is for the sole purpose of giving each mew its own unique outfit. In the same token, each mew should only be asked for once. *The mew must already be created, meaning your mew must already have a detailed wiki page or have detailed information someplace else. I'm doing this for two reasons. One is because I will be reading their wiki pages for posing, expression, etc. (Since if your mew is perky and bright, you don't want me to draw them like an emo loner.) Two is because I do intend to put actual work (gasp!) ''into drawing these and I don't want people to be requesting all the mews they can as fast as they can and abandoning 90% of them. *If you choose to collaborate with me, it must be an actual collaboration, not you giving me vague ideas and asking me to fill in the blanks. These are meant to be your design, so if anything my input should be minimal. Definitely no just saying to me "design an outfit for mew here and make it style/color/other minimal idea here." *I'll be limiting to one mew at a time with a minimum of two days between the time I finish the picture and your next request due to the fact that I don't know how many people I'm going to have asking me for this. *Mew designs you submit to me must be original ones. I will not draw anything if you send me a picture of Ichigo's dress in blue, a screencap of another character, a picture of someone else's design, or anything of that sort. Giving me bits and pieces (I.E. a top like {link} but with frills like {link} and maybe a hem more like {link}) is okay, but don't tell me to draw something that's entirely someone else's design I will not even respond to. *As I said earlier these will be simple cell shaded. (Meaning just one straight layer of shadows like what you typically see in anime) No exceptions. You will have to consult me on Deviantart and most likely cough up a few points if you want anything more than that. Congratulations if you have the patience and sensibility to have read all that. If you have, then please contact me on my message wall if you have a request, or if you have a question comment here please so people may see my answers for if they have the same question. ~ Kat, You brought what was long frozen in me back to life. For that . . . [[User:ShokoraNeko|I'll '''never' forgive you.]] 23:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts